


Jet Black Hearts 1.16: Meg Masters

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Meg Masters: Demon cosplay.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Jet Black Hearts 1.16: Meg Masters

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhat before 1.16, "Shadow."

_The kid likes blondes_ , Azazel had told her before the assignment. _The sassier, the better_.

Shopping for a meat suit was like buying a car. You had to test drive a few before you knew what you really wanted.

***

The meat suit she settled on, Meg, was a useful one. Pretty enough, which led to some fun. The muscle memory was useful as well--Meg wasn't much of a fighter, but she had relatively quick reflexes and a surprisingly good left hook.

The accessories that came with suit, though, would never do. She got her hair cut at a trendy little salon, then stole the clothes off a couple of the stylists. (A "tragic accident" was what the _Tribune_ labeled the scene, before calling for stricter regulation of extra-strength relaxers.)

***

Sam Winchester was a predictable mark, but she enjoyed putting him through his paces anyway. 


End file.
